Ученик по обмену (reader in Hogwarts читающий в Хогвартсе)
by Metall Lazy Kangaroo
Summary: В Хогвартс, из России с любовью. Просто запись фантазий. Действие происходит в 1982 - 1983 годах.


Надеюсь, Вам мой дорогой читатель, понравиться то, что я написала. Я даже не знаю, что меня вдохновило на это произведение. Если что, то чуть ниже есть перечень официальной информации, которую человек лишь недавно познакомившийся с этим фандомом может не знать.

Инфо:

•Колдовстворец - школа магии в России, в этой школе особое место уделеляется зельеварению.

•Ильверморни - школа магии в США.

Ты стояла на платформе девять и три четверти в ожидании поезда, со своим, нет, не родителем, рядом с тобой грозно возвышался преподаватель трансфигурации школы Колдовстворец - Иван Васильевич Волков.

Поезд прибыл. На перроне стояло довольно мало человек. Ты с Иваном Васильевичем зашла в первый вагон поезда, где для таких как ты и сопровождающего было выделено отдельное купе, в котором пока что никого небыло. Ты села у окна и в который раз начала прокручивать в голове как же ты тут очутилась.

"Для сближения учеников разных школ, из пяти заведений выделяеться по четыре самых лучших ученика, каждый из них отправляеться на год в другую школу. В программе учавствужт ученики из школ : Дурмстранг, Хогвартс, Шармбатон, Колдовстворец и Ильверморни.

Тебе, как одной из лучших учениц Колдовстворца, выпала честь учиться нигде иначе как в Хогвартсе. У тебя мастерски получалось варить зелья и снадобья, так же, отлично справлялась с заклинаниями, не то чтобы ты блестала на уроках трансфигурации, но хотя бы твердая четверка у тебя всегда была. По остальным предметам всё тоже было отлично."

На удивление, за раздумьями время проходит довольно быстро и вот поезд уже тронулся в путь, а в купе сидело еще шесть человек, ученик и профессор из каждой школы: девушка из Ильверморни с каштановыми волосами, она сидела прямо на лице у нее была улыбка и .. надменность? Рядом с ней сидел вне всяких стереотипов парень из Дурмстранга он приветливо улыбался и постукивал ногой по полу. Ученик Шармбатона же сиде напротив тебя и отрешенно смотрел в окно.

"Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что как только вас познакомят со школой, я сразу же отрпавлюсь обратно в Колдовстворец" - хриплым голосом сказал Иван Васильевич.

Ты кивнула. Правда, тебе было немного страшно, в России было очень мало книг с упоминанием Хогвартса, по этому, тебе было известно совсем немного об этой школе. Всю остальную дорогу ты провела молча, вообще в твоей школе разговаривали лишь когда это необходимо, по этому ещё с детства в тебе воспитали любовь к тишине. В дороге ты лишь иногда теребила свою форму Колдовстворца.

Войдя в школу, всех новобрибывших учеников из других школ, сопровождающие преподватели подвели в одну не большую комнату, за одной из стен было довольно шумно, такое ощущение, будто там была основная масса учеников. _'Возможно, там Большой Зал_ ' - подумала ты, так как это было одно из немногих мест в Хогварсте о которых тебе удалось отыскать информацию.

В комнату зашел довольно низенький волшебник, явно профессор этой школы. Тем временем все преподаватели, что сопровождали учеников ушли восвояси.

"Добрый вечер, ученики, мое имя Филиус Флитвик. Я очень рад приветствовать вас в нашей школе. Вы будете распределены по четырем факультетам, по одному ученику в каждый. На распределении вам выдадут форму вашего факультета. Чувствуйте себя как дома!" - произнес Флитвик.

"Пора" - сказал он несколько минут и повел нас к двери.

Ты и другие ученики по обмену вошли в большой, невероятной красоты зал, потолок его будто отсутсвовал, с верху проплывали грозные тучи и ярко светила луна. Свечи висели прямо в воздухе, пожалуй это одно из самых красивых мест, что ты видела. Вас поставили в ряд напротив четырех паралельно стоящих столов. Профессор Флитвик же, направилья к пятому, что был сзади тебя. Так как ты стояла к тому столу спиной, ты не могла увидеть кто же сидел за ним, в отличие от четырех столов перед тобой с учениками. Старый, седовласый волшебник стоял перед вами около золотой кафедры в виде совы.

"Так же я хочу пориветствовать учеников, что приехали к нам по обмену" - явно продолжил прервавшуюся речь волшебник. "Каждый из них, попадет в один из наших факультетов на шестой курс. Прошу, принять их как своих. Сейчас, они пройдут распределение, т.к. шляпа не может распределить тех, кто уже пренадлежит какому-либо факультету, даже дркгой школы, распределением займусь я, лично. Прошу подойти ко мне когда я назову ваше имя"

Волшебник достал небольшой пергамент с именами и прозинес: "Лина Андервуд!". Девушка из Ильверморна подошла к директору, тот посмотрел на нее секудну, взмахнул палочкой и ее старая форма превратилась в форму Хогвартса, на шее у нее красовался красно-желтый галстук. "Гриффиндор" произнес профессор Дамблдор и за первым столе справа гриффиндорцы неистово хлопали, приветсвуя нового ученика.

"Альфонс Леклер" - произнес профессор и

красавец мальчик из Шармбатона подошел к преподавателю. Прошло несколько секунд, "Когтевран" раздалось по залу и за вторым слева столом вспыхнули аплодисменты. Парнишка встал рядом с Линой из Ильверморна, а Дамблдор вернулся к списку.

"Дмитрий Дракаров" - и ученик Дурмстранга подошел к профессору. Лишь взгяда хватило, что бы профессор Дамблдор произнес: "Слизерин". На мальчике появилась форма Хогвартса с бело-зеленым галстуком. Ученики за крайним слева столом выкрикнули приветствия и захлопали. Дмитрий подошел к Лине и Альфонсу.

"И последний в нашем списке ученик -(Твое Ф.И.) попадает в Пуффендуй" - сказал профессор Дамблдор, тем временем на тебе образовалась форма с черно-желтым галстуком, другие ученики по обмену ухмыльнулись и чуть захикали, но ты ничуть не смутилась. За третьим слева столом раздались бурные аплодисменты.

"Ну вот, все опредилились. Теперь, прошу к столу!"- завершил Дамблдор. Как только ты успела сесть за стол Пуффендуя на нем тут же появилась еда, которая, как тебе показалась, может удовлетворить вкус каждого. Рядом с тобой сидела девушка, темные волосы были собраны в хвостик, который заканчивался чуть ниже плечей девушки. Закончив есть в ожидании десерта, девушка посмотрела на тебя. Ты тоже ждала десерта, тебе очень понравился тыквенный сок, вскуснее него был только березовый.

Девушка рядом с тобой протянула руку и представилась "Эмбер Эштон" сказала девочка и улыбнулась."Я лишь на пятом курсе, но могу рассказать тебе побольше о Хогвартсе и Пуффендуе".

"Очень приятно, я (Твое Ф.И.). Спасибо за помощь" Тебе действительно нужно было хоть что-то узнать о Хогвартсе, а уж тем более о Пуффендуе, о котором ты не знала практически ничего. Спустя пару секунд тарелки исчезли и тут же появились, но уже наполненные всевозможными десертами.

"Очень советую тебе (пирог с яблоками/ шоколадный торт/карамельное мороженное), мне лично это очень нравится." - поделилась Эмбер. Ты протянула руку к тарелке с посоветованным лакомством и положила себе немного. В твоем рту вспыхнуло море восхитительных вкусов, которые сочитались в одно невероятное блюдо. Десерт будто таял во рту, конечно, в Колдовстворце тоже были прекрасные повара, но это было что-то уж слишком восхитительное.

После трапезы все отправились по своим дортуарам. Ты понятия не имела где же находится гостинная факультета барсука. Но Эбмер знала путь и с радостью вызвалась тебя провести, но не она одна, где-то Пуффендуйцев 15 столпились вокруг тебя желая помочь. Спасло тебя то, что к толпе подошла полноватая дама с седоватыми кудрями под землистого цвета шляпой,судя по ее виду можно было точно понять то, что этот профессор обучает чему-то, что связанно с землей, такого предмета в твоей школе не было, по этому ты не могла точно сказать, что преподает эта волшебница.

"Мисс (Твое имя)? Проследуйте за мной, пожалуйста" подозвала тебя профессор, ты послушно проследовала за ней. Стайка Пуффендуйцев разочарованно побрела в другую сторону. Ты и дама, что "спасла" тебя дошли до большой грозной горгульи, профессор что-то невнятно пробормотала и горгулья отступила, пропуская вас к винтовой лестнице ведущей наверх. Поднявшись по лестнице, ты оказалась в комнате полностью увешанной портретами. За столом сидел профессор Дамблдор, перед ним стояли: Лина Андервуд из Гриффиндора с очень строгой на вид женщиной, Альфонс Леклер из Когтеврана с Филиусом Флитвиком, который первый из персонала встретил тебя. Ты и профессор имя котрой ты так и не осмелилась спросить встали рядом с ними. Прошло буквально 5 секунд и из прохода появился Дмитрий Дракаров из Слизерина с высоким черноволосым профессором.

"Итак," - начал директор. "Еще раз добро пожаловать в Хогвартс. Я позвал вас сюда, чтобы обяснить некоторые условности и познакомить вас с деканами ваших факультетов, если что сразу обращайтесь к ним. Мы конечно, нискольно не усмоняемся в вашем мастерстве, ведь каждый из вас - это лучший ученик вашей школы. Но всё же, если возникнут какие-либо вопросы, не стесняйтесь, обращайтесь к ним, они ваши главные помощники и с радостью вам помогут."

"Профессор Снегг - мастер зелий, а также декан факультета Слизерин." - директор указал на профессора с длинными черными волосами до плеч, весь он был облачен в черное.

"Профессор Флитвик - преподаватель заклинаний, а также опекает Когтевран" - он повел рукой в сторону низенького волшебника, тот кивнул.

"Конечно же, профессор Макгонагалл преподаватель трансфигурации и одновременно декан Гриффиндора" - строгая, прямая как столб профессор кивнула.

"Ну и профессор Стебль - декан Пуффендуя и преподаватель травологии" - произнес профессор, а последнее его слово отозвалось у тебя в голове. В Колдовстворце не было такого предмета, хоть в России летом и довольно тепло, даде жарко, но не настолько, чтобы урок на улице вёлся постоянно. Скорее всего, наиболее похожим на травологию предметом был урок "Ингридиенты Зельеварения", который у тебя прекрасно получается."Ну, ничего страшного, наверное, будет еще много незнакомых предметов. Как нибудь справлюсь"

"Надеюсь, вы вольетесь в коллектив и найдете много нового и интересного для себя. А теперь, спокойной ночи. Деканы, прошу вас ознакомить этих учеников со школой" - сказал директор и профессора пошли к выходу, а следом за ними и ученики.

Профессор Стебль повела тебя куда-то вниз, пройдя мимо натюрморта корзины с фруктами она остановилась. Это был коридор в стены которого были вставлены большие бочки.

"Запомни, за четвертой слева бочки находится гостинная Пуффендуя. Просто постучи по ней вот так" профессор постучала по указанной бочке и расстворилась в воздухе. Перед тобой и профессором открылся узкий проход похожий на нору огромного животного. За проходом находилась просторная уютная комната, прчти полностью погруженная в темноту. Горел камин, отблески пламени играли на светлом начищеном до блеска паркете. На стенах длинные ровные доски переливались рыжым и алым цветами. Рядом с камином стояло пару мягких кресел. В одном из них сидела Эмбер, девушка которая сидела рядом с тобой на ужине.

"Мисс Эштон, советую вам отправиться в постель, час уже поздний, а завтра рано вставать" - посоветовала профессор Стебль девушке. "И не могла бы ты показать мисс (Твоя Фамилия) спальни?" Эмбер согласилась. Профессор пожелала спокойной ночи и вышла через проход.

"Ну что ж, пойдем покажу тебе спальни?" предложила Эмбер и ты кивнула. Слева от камина почти скрытая темнотой находилась бочка, почти такая же как на входе только чуть поменьше. Эмбер толкнула крышку и вошла ведя тебя за собой. Было темно.

"Люмос" произнесла девушка. Свет палочки падал на стены корридора, как и в гостинной пол и стены были деревянными. Без единого слова ты тоже зажгла палочку.

"Ух ты, невербальная магия! У нас её проходят только в конце шестого курса." удивилась девушка. Ты пожала плечами.

В корридоре было восемь дверей, на семи из них поблескивала цифра от одного до семи. "Смотри, для каждого курса по одной спальне, а последняя дверь справа - уборная. Кстати, твои вещи скорее всего уже здесь" сказала Эмбер и указала на дверь с цифрой **6**. "Ну, спокойной ночи!" пожелала девушка и скрылась за дверью с золотой цифрой **5**. А ты вошла в указанную Эмбер комнату. Время было позднее, по этому в спальне было темно. Приглушив свет палочки ты нашла свой чемодан рядом с пустой кроватью. Мягкая, маленькая, но уютная с желтым покрывалом. Ты как можно тише переоделась в пижаму. Отыскав зубную щетку и пасту и освещая себе путь палочкой ты пошла в уборную. Вернувшись ты легла и через пару секунд заснула.

Ты проснулась. Судя по четырем небольшим окошкам под низким потолком, что постепенно расцветали красным светом задвигая ночную синеву все выше и выше сейчас утро, примерно шесть часов. Теперь, ты могла рассмотреть комнату получше. Это была прямоугольная комната с 12-ю кроватями, по шести с каждой стороны. У каждой из них стояла небольшая тумбочка. Абсолютно все в этой комнате было деревянным. Твоя кровать оказалась самой ближней к двери слева. Все девушки в комнате еще спали.

Дойдя до уборной ты никого не встретила. Войдя обратно в спальню ты переоделась в форму, легла на кровать и стала читать учебник зельеварения в ожидании того, что одна из девушек проснется. Через пару страниц, ты все таки набралась решимости выйти в общую гостинную.

Теперь и гостинная предстала перед тобой во всей красе. Лучи солнца падали на стулья, что были расставлены вокруг столиков, вся мебель была сделана из золотистого дерева. Как и в спальне, свет проникал внутрь сквозь небольшие окошки под потолком, правда в отличии от спальни они были круглыми .Вдоль круглыхлых стен шли полки с разными растениями. А над камином висел портет веселой волшебницы в желто-черной мантии. _'Судя по всему, это Пенелопа Пуффендуй'_ \- подумала ты.

Вдруг, бочка в спальни девочек откылась и к твоему счастью оттуда вышла Эмбер.

"Доброе утро! " сказала девушка. "Ну что, пожалуй пойдем завтракать?" предложила она и ты согласилась. Вы вышли из гостиной. По дороге ты распрашивала Эмбер о Хогварте, она рассказывала все что могла. и посоветовала взять в библиотеке книгу "История Хогвартса".

В Большом зале было довольно мало человек. Дурмстрангец Дмитрий Дракаров уже сидел за столом Слизерина. За столом Пуффендуя ты с Эмбер сели первыми. Это была самая вкусная овсянка в твоей жизни, в отличии от той водянистой серой жижи, что даввли в твоей самой первой русской магловской школе. Когда в зале было уже довольно много учеников деканы каждого факультета начали раздвать что-то ученикам. Когда профессор Стебль подошла к тебе, она выдала лист с расписанием уроков для шестого курса.Так как вы уже закончили завтракать, а до начала занятий был еще час Эмбер предложила небольшую экскурсию по замку, чтобы ты хотя бы сегодня не заблудилась по пути к кабинетам.

Без двадцати девять Эмбер предложила закончить экскурсию и пойти в гостинную за учебниками. Через тринадцать минут ты уже стояла у входа в подземелье вместе другими пуффендуйцами и слизеринцами. Ты, хоть и прочитала учебник, все равно чувствовала, что ты самый ужастный ученик на курсе. И ты уж совершенно забыла о том, что ты лучшая ученица по зельям в Колдовстворце и продрлжала себя накручивать. Через пару минут профессор Снегг пригласил учеников войти. Урок начался и ты уже подумала, что зря не написала завещание.

\- О, я смотрю, у нас пополение - тихим голосом сказал профессор и этого было достаточно привести класс к тишине. Хоть ты это и не выказывала, внутри тебя колотила дрожь.

\- Ну что ж, посмотрим на сколько верны эти слухи на счет Колдовстворца о зельеварении - ухмыльнулся профессор и повернулся к тебе - Кто изобрел уменьшающее зелье ?

-Зигмунд Бадж, сэр - сразу же возник в твоей голове ответ.

\- Назовите мне все составляющие обооборотного зелья.

\- Сушеные златоглазки, водоросли, спорыш, пиявки, растертый рог двурога шкура бумсланга и компонент человека, сэр - на удивление спокойно и четко ответила ты. Это зелье было сварено тобой не один раз, по этому ты отлично знала его составляющие.

\- Что бы вы добавили в эйфорийный элексир, дабы избежать чрезмерной неадекватности человека ? - задал вопрос Снегг.

\- Хмм, эйфориный элексир..- призадумалась ты и в глазах профессора уж было сияло насмешливое удволетворение, но тут ты легко ответила - перечную мяту, сэр.

Брови преподавателя чуть приподнялась.

\- Прелестно, вы оправлали честь вашей школы и знаете что..пожалуй пять очков Пуффендую - мягко произнес профессор.

Все ученики, что были в классе восторженно на тебя смотели, словно ты только что сотворила что-то непостижимое, а тебе стоило еще разобраться что это за очки.

-Тишина - скащал профессор Снегг и класс тут же умолк- сегодня, вы попробуете сварить мне напиток живой смерти. Даю вам время до конца урока, а это где-то 50 минут. Начали !

Все куда-то заторопились пытаясь как можно скорее успеть сварить снадрбье. Тебе же это задание показалось легче лёгкого. Ты спокойно начала выполнять инструкции в учебнике, но прочитав их тебе чуть не стало смешно. Ты решила довериться интуиции и изменила некоторые действия. Например, вместо того чтобы разрезать дремоносный боб, ты решила его раздавить ножом, как тебе показалось, так из него выйдет больше сока. И когда ты дошла до последнего пункта и помешивала зелье по часрвой стрелке на седмой раз тебя что-то торкнуло и ты помешала один раз в другую сторону.

Прошло двадцать минут спустя начала работы и вот, твое зелье уже готово. Как раз в этот момент слизеринец рядом с тобой добваил что-то в его котел и варево испустило синий столб пара.

Ты ухмыльнулась, села и начала смотреть за успехами своих однокурсников.

"Мисс (Твоя Фамилия), это урок зельеварения, так почему же Вы наблюдаете за однокурсниками, вместо того, чтобы заняться заданием ?!" - пофессор Снегг очень тихо подошел к тебе сзади и прошипел. Ты тут же встала и спокойно произнесла.

"Я закончила работу над зельем, профессор. Я думаю, я могу посидеть до конца урока"

"Так почему же подписанного флакона с образцом вашей работы нет на моем столе ?" - упрекнул зельевар.

"Оу, простите, сэр, я не знала. Сейчас будет" -пролепетала ты и тут же достала из сумки флакончик, приклеила к нему наклейку с твоим именем и наполнила его зельем.

"Вот, профессор"- сказала ты, подойдя к преподовательскому столу и поставив на него флакончик с нежно-голубой жидкостью.

"Ладно, идите уберите свое рабочее место и ждите конца урока, только остальным не мешайте" - сказал профессор Снегг.

Хоть в его голосе всегда присутсвовала неприязнь, ты заметила, что при обращении к тебе она чуть стихет. Это было приятно.

Выйдя из подземелья Пуффендуйцы окружили тебя выкрикивая ободрения и все спрашивая откуда ты все это знаешь и как это тебе удалось.

"А что имено вас так удивило?" - спросила ты однокурсников.

"Это же Сегг ! Только для его одобрения выброситься из окна мало, а он тебя похвалил !!" - восторженно объяснил светловолосый пуффендуец.

"Мало того, он еще и зачислил пять очков на наш факульет ! Я в первые вижу, чтобы он наградил кого-либо кроме слизеринцев очками. Зачастую он их только отнимает" - сказала пуффендуйка с такими глазами, будто перед ней стоишь не ты, а самая восхитительная вещь в ее жизни.

"Кстати, не подскажете где кабинет трансфигурации?" - попросила ты. И пуффендуйцы всей гурьбой повели тебя наверх, не переставая выкрикивать одобрения и сотню раз спрашивать как же тебе ужалось так ловко отвечать на вопросы Снегга и так быстро сварить напиток живой смерти.

Начался урок трансфигурации с гриффиндорцами. На Лину Андервуд ученики Гриффиндора смотрели с благоговением. Скорее всего, она тоже поразила их своими способностями.

Профессор Макгонагалл объявила, что они будут проходить заклинание Авис, которое, при правильном исполнении, вызывает маленьких птичек. Заклинание это очень сложное, по этому сегодня мы займемся только теорией и может быть, если останеться время попробуем потренероваться.

Записав особенности взмаха палочкой, которые походили на две дуги, ты отлижила перо.

"На сегодня с теорией мы закончили" - сказала профессор. "Я думаю у вас есть немного времени до конца урока, модете попроьоватт попрактиковаться" и ученики приступили к попыткам.

 _"Авис. Авис!" -_ раздавалось по комнате. Ты посмотрела вокруг. Прямо сзади тебя, над Линой Андервуд порхало несколько желтеньких птичек. Только ты хотела приступить к практике, как услышала возглас профессора трансфигурации.

"Отлично, мисс Андервуд, просто отлично. Десять очков Гри.." но тут птички Лины полетели прямо на тебя. Когда никто неуспел даже понять что произошло, в твоей уже голове вспыхнуло "Протего" и ты рассекла воздух палочкой. Острые как кинжал клювы птичек зависли в воздухе буквально в десяти сантиметрах от твоего лица. Класс замер в молчании.

Профессор Макгонагалл первая пришла в себя.

"Вот наглядный пример, почему не стоит спешить с практикой, если не до конца понятна теория. Ничего страшного, мисс Андервуд, хорошо, что никто не пострадал"

Прозвенел звонок. Ты вместе с пуффендуйцами пошла в в Большой Зал.


End file.
